Heart Without A Beat
by SoulXMaka99
Summary: Angels aren't supposed to die. Right? Then why is this happening to me? Can't she just accept that IM the one who's supposed to protect HER? No. Of course not. That's why this is happening. "No...No...NO MAKA NO!"


**Yeah... This is a really depressing little fic, with Soul's same personality as in my "I love you and always will". So, if you like that, you will love this. Yes, it is really sad, but it is still cute... So... Yeah. I haven't updated my ther story because I had been writing the next chapter on Dragon Dictation on my ipad, and now the whole app wont open. So I wrote a lot. And I don't know if its gone or not. I got really pissed for a few days, and haven't felt like rewriting it since, so I decided to give you guys a treat. There will be something very similar to this going on later in I Love You And Always Will, but I wanted to post this anyway. Yeah, my sense of romance is a little morbid I guess...**

* * *

Ringing.

That was all he could hear.

So loud, yet so agonizingly quiet.

The world around him played brutally in slow motion. Every crisp detail, every drop of that evil crimson color was displayed in perfect HD.

It was like the worst kind of horror movie.

He felt like a small child being forced to watch it by a cruel older brother, but he wasn't curled up on a couch clutching a pillow.

This was real.

Her face; eyes closed, mouth slightly open, was seemingly that of an angel. But the angel was falling. Slowly, slowly, she plummets, the crimson dancing in the air around her. The gash on her chest was eerily familiar. But worse.

Much worse.

He couldn't protect her this time.

She got what she wanted.

She was the one who protected him.

His guardian angel was hurt. Because of him.

'My fault.' Those words were like a gunshot to his broken heart, shocking him back to reality. It had only been a few seconds ago when that beast, eyes full of hatred and malice, lashed out at him with it's gleaming black talons, looking to kill.

His guardian angel saw it, just a breath of a moment before he did. She stopped it. _With her own body._ She whispered to him, in a broken, yet somehow triumphant voice,

"Not this time."

Then it slashed open her beautiful, porcelain skin, staining her with red. Before she went down, she did something that seemed impossible. Despite the blood gushing out of her chest with every pump of her suicidal heart, she snapped the beasts head clean off its shoulders. With her bare hands.

"You don't touch Soul." She said those four words so calmly, like nothing happened, and then she was falling. That's when so many things rushed through his throbbing head in the length of a precious second, before he realized what had just happened.

Ringing.

Slow motion.

Terrifying high definition.

He couldn't hear himself scream.

He couldn't feel his legs as they throttled him over to where she was now sprawled across the blood stained ground.

He couldn't feel the tears as they burned their way down his trembling, grief stricken face.

He couldn't stop his pale hands from uselessly cupping her angelic face.

He couldn't say anything for what seemed like hours to him but was only seconds.

He couldn't stop the life from spilling mercilessly out of her heaving chest.

"I'll be okay..." She tried to smile at him, but when she opened her mouth, the life sputtered out from there too.

"No... No... NO! Maka no!" He sobbed through every word, getting louder and louder until he was pointlessly shouting; at himself, at the world, at life, at death."Why do you have to... Don't you know how hard I... Why can't you just...?" His sentences just trailed off, as if the wind was stealing the words as soon as they were released from his quivering lips. Now all he could do was weakly sob, his head bowed in pain. His screams raked through the bitter air of the night.

"Its ok... You'll get another partner... You'll be a death scythe... That'll be... Cool... It doesn't matter..." She trailed off as broken thoughts creeped into her fading mind.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?!"

"I'm just... I'm just your miester... There wll be plan pleny o pepl tha wll wann be yur partnur..." Her words started to slur together as the young girl began losing control of her fragile body.

"NO!" He was more than horrified at her words 'Is that what she really thinks? Have I really been that.. Cruel? Distant? Was acting cool doing this to her? Does she really have no idea how much I...' His thoughts blurred along with his teary eyesight. "You are more than... Than just a miester to me! *sob* Don't you... Don't you understand?! I... *sob* I..." He couldnt control his tears anymore. They came flooding out of ruby eyes like an opened dam onto her chest. He hid his soaked face in her shirt. 'This is so... Uncool...'

"Wh...what...?" Her fading voice caused his cracked heart to shatter. He stared into her now dull emerald orbs and opened his mouth to try and find the courage to speak. He quickly wiped away his tears, trying to erase all emotion from his face. He looked away from her, ashamed of how he was acting, but as he looked away, he caught a dreadful glance at the rapidly growing pool of blood surrounding them. His cool facade immediately shattered once more, and he broke down in despair, weaping his heart out into her shirt.

"S...Soul..." He peeked up at her face from the ruffles of her top. He saw the questioning yet fading look in her angelic eyes, and broke.

Despite the situation, his pale face flushed a deep crimson as he tried not to look into her eyes. 'I might never get a chance again...' New tears flooded to his deep, kind ruby eyes which she has known for so long at those thoughts.

"I... I... I love you..." As soon as he said it he looked away from her face and buried his own into her shirt once more. "GOD DAMMIT I LOVE YOU!" He screamed with all his strength. His voice was muffled, but the dying girl could still hear the despair in the broken boy's words. She could also hear the guilty truth in them. He was now screaming and wailing at the same time, curled up into her.

The girl breathed into his snowy white hair, which was now stained with her own blood. With what little strength she had left, she pulled his wide eyed, beet red (from his confession, still) face up to her trembling one, and brushed her cold, soft lips against his hot, red cheek. All he could do was stare, without breathing, at a random fold in her shirt as her head fell back to the earth, knocking her last, precious breath from her lungs. The boy, now sobbing once again, pressed his ear to her chest, listening, hoping, pleading.

Nothing.

A heart without a beat.

"MAKA!" he screamed into the night, ripping the deafening silence with his earsplitting, hoarse voice.

She was gone.

* * *

The ambulance had arrived shortly after his scream. They pulled the boy off of the victim, despite his desperate thrashing. They allowed him to stay in the vehicle. He sat by her the whole time.

No.

No.

They shocked her, making her body jump, but settle back After afterwards, still lifeless.

Again.

Again.

Once more. Her eyes flashed open, and she managed one word.

"SOUL!" Before she passed out. He did as well, soon after, probably from complete and utter relief, as it coursed through his veins and sped up to his brain, knocking him out like a drug.

He never let go of her hand.

* * *

**Epilogue**

She hadn't woken up in three days.

He hadn't gone home in three days.

He was still holding her hand, like it was the most precious thing in the world, which it was, to him.

Then, as he slept with his head on the hospital bead next to her, she woke up in the middle of the third night. She saw him there, curled into what he would call, if he had been awake, a very 'uncool' position by her side. But she liked when he wasn't cool. As she woke further, she noticed the bed was soaked where he was laying his head. She felt a pang of pity and sorrow for the boy next to her.

But she certainly was not sorry for what she did.

She would never tell him, but she knew she could withstand much more pain than he could. She knew she was stronger, but she could never say that to his face. She was pretty sure he knew it to, thats why he was always striving to become stronger. He would have died, no doubt, if he were the one who got hit. 'Not that he cares...' She thought bitterly.

Just then, she remembered what he had said to her.

'He... That... About me?' She thought he was too cool (well, trying to be) for a little bookworm like her. She never thought he would have lowered himself enough to have... To have a crush on her...

Wow. Soul Eater Evans, the super cool (or so he pretends), popular, 'im-too-cool-for-you' kid has a huge crush on Maka Albarn, the nerdy, boring, stupid, ugly bookworm.

Yes, that's what she thinks of herself.

He had always said he was too cool for something like that. That he would never fall for a flat chested girl like her, although she knew she wasn't really flat chested. She didn't want to wind up like one of Papa's little sluts, so she wore tight bandages around her chest every day, so no one would notice her. She had always tried to fly under the radar.

But, ever since he first saw her, Soul saw Maka like she was a rose in the middle of a field of dandy lions. First, it was her eyes. He tried not to look at them, he always avoided her eyes when he talked to her, even though that was uncool. She never seemed to notice. But when he did look at them, it was almost impossible for him to look away. They were never ending emerald pools, changing so slightly with her different emotions that no one would ever really notice it. Not even her own father.

But Soul did.

He unconsciously studied every change in those orbs, noticing how they got darker and lighter in different moods, and how, when he wasn't being his 'cool' self, and he was being all kind and sweet and stuff... when he just couldn't keep the mask on anymore... He always saw a little bit of gold spiral and intertwine itself with the green, and her whole face brightened up.

So her eyes were the first thing. Then it was just her brave, sweet, never-give-up kind of personality that drew him in. That was after he said yes to being her partner. He had accepted because, without knowing it, he had already developed a crush on her... He realized that he had right at the moment Crona was about to slash into her. He realized he wouldn't be able to go on with his life if she were to leave him alone. So he protected her. Yes, he had done things like that before, but he hadn't known his feelings. He changed after that that. Became more mature. More nervous around her, though.

She would never like someone like him, who acts like a jerk but is really all shy and stupid underneath.

Never.

She sat there for the rest of the night, gently playing with his messy, snow white hair. She noticed that it was still stained red. She shuddered at the thought of her blood on him, then nearly cried out in agony. Her slight movement had caused the slash on her chest to burn like she had been branded with an iron. She regained her composure shortly afterwards, making sure she hadn't woken Soul.

She smiled lightly as she realized that they were now twins, except her scar was far more severe than his... She had been half asleep when she heard the doctor say that the gash had been about half a centimeter away from her heart. She stopped herself from shuddering, that time.

He stirred, then slowly rose his head to peer at Maka. He had expected her to be asleep, but she was weakly staring at him. He immediately remembered what he had said to her the other night, and avoided her gaze, trying to hide the gush of red which had just flooded to his face. He was pale, so he knew it would be noticeable. She didn't say anything, but she gently touched his shoulder.

He got goosebumps at her touch, and shivered. He then peeked at her through the corner of his eye. He wanted to take it back. He just ruined their friendship. Now, it will always be awkward between them. He wished he had never confessed to her like a little wimp... His blush deepened as he met her eyes for an instant then looked away, burying his face in his arms to hide the tears that were starting to well up. She pulled his head out and tilted his face up too look at her, but he was still avoiding her piercing gaze. His eyes wandered anywhere but her face, then they finally came to rest at the floor. He could feel the heat all over his cheeks now. 'Our friendship is ruined.'

At that thought, his expression faltered, and the tears began fighting their way out of his eyes and splashing onto the bed sheets.

"Soul..." She said, feeling a horrible pang in her chest again at the sight of him... The super tough, cool Soul, crying in front of her. 'God... It must be hard for him, me seeing him like this and all...'

She was right. He felt like a baby. He wiped the back of his clenched fist across his eyes, and tried to turn further away from her, but she grabbed him and yanked at him to face her. He accidentally looked into her eyes, and that was it. He broke down again, folding his arms on the bed and burying his face back into them.

Se felt tears begin welling up in her own eyes at the sight of him crying like that, but she pushed them away. Obviously, she needed to be the strong one for him right now, since he was always the shoulder she could cry on. It was her turn, whether he liked it or not.

He felt her sitting up, and before he could stop her, she had lifted him out of his cuccoon, and pulled him into her own. She pushed his head onto her shoulder and wrapped her thin arms around his back. He immediately started sobbing again, and weakly hugged her back. Both of them were so glad no one else could see this.

He felt like a stupid little five year old wimp, whining to his mommy after he dropped his candy, but he couldn't help it.

She felt absolutely horrible for him, he must be so incredibly embarrassed that he can't stop crying in front of her, especially since he... You know... That... about her...

The two teens, both broken, but in different ways, sat there, hugging each other for a long time; her comforting him; him trying to stop weeping on her back. He finally pulled away and avoided her gaze. 'I can't believe that just happened. Why did I even say that in the first place?!' He wanted to take everything back, now more than ever. He couldn't face rejection. He just couldn't, even though he knew he had to, since she didn't like him back.

His stupid little blush never faded away. She noticed, but she didn't think it was stupid. It made her feel all tingly inside. This was the first time she ever caught him blushing, although he has done it many times before. He had gotten pretty good at hiding it, through the ythough asking sure she didn't see. But he couldn't hide it now. He was completely exposed for how he felt inside.

And he hated it.

'This is so uncool.' He thought bitterly, trying desperately to cool down his burning cheeks. He completely avoided her gaze now. He was ashamed. Ashamed of how he felt. Ashamed of what he said. Ashamed of how he was acting right now.

"Soul..." He peeked at her. "You should just find another partner. It would be better for you. Now, I'm just going to hold you back, even more than before. That wouldn't be cool, right?" She tried to smile, but he could still see the pain in her eyes; when she felt both mental and physical pain, he knew her eyes would tint red. Not an evil kind of red, just... Pain... That's the only way he could explain it.

He then realized she was trying to change the subject, to get his mind off what he had said.

It didn't work.

"NO! There is absolutely no way Im-"

"WHY?! WHY CAN'T YOU DO WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU AND STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME?!"

"YOU KNOW WHY!"

"YEAH, BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING A STUBBORN ASS!"

"... You... You know... What I'm... What I'm t-talking about..." She saw his blush return and it struck her again; he really does... That... About her...

"I...I l-love.. You..." He looked down with a pained expression on his face. "I...I'm sorry..." He choked out. "I know you don't feel the same way, but-" He was cut off as he felt her lift his head up and press her lips to his.

"?!"

His rubies went wide, his pupils shrinking, his face burning like never before, as he stared at her closed lids in shock. She pulled away, and looked him right in his shocked, embarrassed, and might I mention 'totally uncool' expression, and said the words he thought he would never hear.

"I love you too, Soul Eater."

* * *

**Yeah, I just couldn't live with myself if I had left this with a sad ending. If you go back up and look, you'll notice I put two of those little line things up there. I where I put the first one is where I was going to end it, but after reading it, l couldn't live with myself, like I said. ****_I_**** wanted more, ****_myself_****, so I knew you guys would hate me if I ended it like "she was gone." yeaahhhhh... I just couldn't do a sad ending... Anyway, hope you liked it, and if you are reading this, you need to:**

**REVIEW even if you don't have an account, which I would totes suggest you get, since its free**

**FAVORITE both the story and the author. A lot of people forget to favorite the author. Btw you can only do this if you have an account.**

**FOLLOW both me and the story, again if you have an account **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
